


Au-delà des Apparences

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: A la mort de ses parents, Harry Potter est confié aux Dursley. Ceux-ci font passer l'enfant pour un attardé mental auprès de tous. Les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi il y a tant de différences entre Dudley le génie et Harry Potter l'attardé. Sa famille envoie même une lettre à Poudlard pour les prévenir du problème de l'enfant. Quand il entre à onze ans à Poudlard, il est finalement réparti à Serpentard. L'année s'écoule et Severus Snape, son directeur de maison remarque des incohérences entre les dires de la famille et le comportement de l'enfant.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ! Pas de retour de Voldemort ! Harry Serpentard !  
> Défi d'Eden2356 n°343

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Harry était assis sur le banc de l'école primaire, regardant d'un air absent les oiseaux voler dans le ciel tout en massant son bras douloureux. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas cassé. Son oncle avait été rudement lourd dans ses coups la veille. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas fini ses corvées ...

« Harry ? Tu es avec nous ? »

« Oui, Madame ? » fit-il immédiatement en reportant son regard sur l'institutrice.

« Peux-tu me dire combien font 347 augmenté de 53 ? »

« Hmmm ... 410 ? » fit-il, incertain.

« Non, » soupira l'institutrice. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Harry retourna à sa contemplation des oiseaux.

En réalité, il savait très bien que la réponse exacte était 400. Mais il se devait, pour sa survie, d'être plus mauvais que les autres. Le plus mauvais de la classe même. Cela lui permettait de ne pas être puni. Il préférait de loin l'humiliation morale à la punition. Cela faisait des années que cela durait et il en était quelque peu immunisé. Il s'était forgé une sorte de carapace d'indifférence à tout cela, attendant simplement que le temps passe et lui permette de se libérer une fois qu'il serait en âge. Grâce à son oncle, toute la population de Little Whining le prenait pour un idiot et un attardé mental.

Harry avait dix ans et savait déjà beaucoup de choses du monde. Quand personne ne le voyait et qu'il était libre pour quelques heures, il allait à la bibliothèque municipale pour lire et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre et être meilleur, tant dans le nettoyage pour simplifier sa vie, que pour connaître ce qu'était réellement ses droits en réalité ou comment il pourrait construire son avenir une fois qu'il serait libre et majeur. Il savait pertinemment que son oncle, le grand Vernon Dursley était quelqu'un de respecté dans la société et il avait de bons avocats et ainsi que des relations. Le toucher ne serait pas chose facile, d'autant plus qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin sans le moindre sou.

Il devait alors s'armer de patience. Heureusement, la patience était l'une de ses principales qualités. Tout comme le silence, l'anonymat et la persévérance. Alors il attendait, faisant ses corvées, passant pour un débile à l'école, et apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait quand il le pouvait. Ainsi se résumait ses journées... Lever, repas – maigres pour lui, quand il en avait –, faire l'idiot calme du village à l'école, rentrer faire ses corvées, faire les devoirs de Dudley, cuisiner le repas du soir avant d'aller se coucher dans son placard.

Un matin, il se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner. Quand sa famille commençait déjà à manger, il partit dans le hall d'entrée récupérer le courrier. Quelques factures, une carte postale de la Tante Marge et ... une lettre étrange qui lui était adressée. Il l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement. Il lisait assez vite à force de le faire en cachette et d'engloutir des briques entières pour améliorer sa vie.

Il releva un sourcil à la mention d'une école de magie où il serait inscrit. Ce serait intéressant d'y aller. Cela sous-entendait un internat à ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de la liste de fourniture qui l'accompagnait. Plus ou moins longtemps ... Ce serait toujours un moment de liberté dans son enfer ... Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait demander la permission à son oncle. C'était la loi ... Il détestait cela mais il savait que son oncle savait autant se préserver de la loi que de s'en servir à son avantage. Il ne voulait jouer et risquer de se faire prendre par son oncle. Sinon l'addition serait salée.

Il retourna dans la salle à manger et donna le courrier à son oncle.

« Pourquoi cette lettre est ouverte ? » demanda ce dernier avec les sourcils froncés et le regard dangereux.

« Il y avait mon nom dessus, Oncle Vernon, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'on me voulait. Je ne reçois jamais de courrier. Une inscription à l'école Poudlard apparemment. »

« Où ça ?! » couina immédiatement Tante Pétunia.

« L'école Poudlard. Ils disent que je suis inscrit dans cette école et que je dois répondre si j'y vais ou non avant le 31 juillet au plus tard. Quelles sont mes corvées du jour ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Voyant le regard que son oncle et sa tante échangeaient, il ne voulait pas spécialement rester dans le coin pour savoir. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun pouvoir décisionnel. S'il ne pouvait pas aller dans cette école, il s'en tiendrait à son plan d'origine, à savoir attendre sa majorité pour être libre. Pour le reste, il s'en foutait royalement. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques années ... Quelle différence ? Il avait tellement l'habitude de sa vie que cela ne l'affectait plus. Il supportait en silence en attendant son heure.

« Va faire les parterres de fleurs et repeins la palissade, » ordonna immédiatement sa tante. « Dudley va dans le salon jouer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Discute pas ! » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Harry retint un sourire alors qu'il avait le dos tourné à sa famille. Dudley qui se faisait réprimander. C'était assez rare que pour être marqué dans le calendrier. Il n'y était peut-être pas pour grand-chose mais l'entendre faisait du bien. Un petit plaisir simple à savourer. Ainsi il commença ses corvées avec bonne humeur même s'il affichait un regard indifférent à quiconque pouvait le voir en ce moment.

xXxXxXx

_Madame,_

_Notre neveu peut en effet rentrer dans votre établissement. Nous espérons que vous n'aurez pas trop d'ennuis avec lui. Il a quelques soucis avec l'autorité ainsi que les études. Il a des troubles mentaux assez conséquents._

_Bien à vous,_

_Mr et Mme Dursley._

Harry avait lu la lettre en passant déposer un verre de jus d'orange à sa tante. Ainsi donc, il devrait passer pour cancre là-bas aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Soit ... Il y vivrait au moins un calvaire plus doux qu'ici à Privet Drive. Il repartit en pinçant les lèvres mais il ne pipa pas un mot. Pas un seul. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais de cela il avait l'habitude.

Mais malgré cela, il ressentait un certain enthousiasme bien caché à l'idée de partir de chez les Dursley pour une année entière. Enfin ... dix mois. Dix mois où il serait plus ou moins libre. Et ce pour les sept prochaines années à ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Tante Pétunia l'avait dit à son mari, oubliant totalement la fenêtre entrebâillée. Harry en avait profité pour écouter discrètement. Ses parents étaient des sorciers et avaient tous deux étudié à Poudlard. Il en apprendrait certainement plus sur eux une fois là-bas.


	2. Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

Harry était déjà dans le dortoir et réfléchissait un peu à sa journée. Elle avait été étrange et calme à la fois. Mais surtout étrange.

Son oncle l'avait conduit à l'heure à King's Cross et il avait pris le Poudlard Express sur une voie qui n'était pas supposée exister ! Mais bon ... Ecole de magie dit une voie avec un accès magique... On y arrivait en traversant un pilier en brique. La journée commençait bien !

Ensuite, il avait rencontré un garçon du nom de Ronald Weasley. Il préférait Ron. Il avait eu pendant un instant l'impression d'être un garçon normal, comme les autres. Il allait avoir son premier ami ... Enfin, il le croyait. Ensuite, il avait rencontré Drago Malfoy. Celui-là, il l'avait directement détesté. Il lui faisait énormément penser à Dudley et sa bande d'amis. Une brute et un leader à la fois. Il ne voulait pas se frotter à lui, ni lui manger dans la main. Alors il avait repoussé poliment Malfoy et avait passé sa journée dans le train à discuter avec Ron afin de commencer à découvrir le monde magique et peut-être se faire un ami.

La vue du château était magnifique à la nuit tombée. Tout comme le voir de près. Et aussi de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et aussi ancien. L'architecture était magnifique à regarder. Il devrait regarder à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner un peu plus sur l'histoire de l'école. Il ne doutait pas que cet endroit, une école, devait avoir une bibliothèque. Ou donner au moins un accès à une bibliothèque.

Il avait suivi une vieille femme aux allures de chouette extrêmement stricte jusque dans une grande salle où tous les autres élèves de l'école y étaient déjà attablés le long de quatre longues tables. Ron lui en avaient parlés. Quatre tables pour quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Il avait attendu d'être réparti en observant les autres. Malfoy avait été envoyé à Serpentard et Ron à Gryffondor. Il aurait bien aimé suivre ce dernier. Mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. Il avait été réparti à Serpentard lui aussi. Dès que sa maison avait été énoncée, un grand silence s'était fait entendre dans la salle. Il en avait été mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Tout le monde le fixait avec stupeur. Et Ron ... avec haine. Finalement, il ne pourrait pas s'en faire un ami.

Il avait à peine mangé. Il n'avait jamais mangé beaucoup. S'il se gavait dans les premiers jours, il remettrait directement son repas. Mais la nourriture était délicieuse ! Il y allait doucement mais il avait hâte de pouvoir manger plus sans risque de tomber malade. Après le repas, il avait suivi le préfet de sa maison, Marcus Flint, jusque dans les cachots. Là étaient leur salle commune.

Il y avait rencontré une certaine animosité, tant par ses camarades que par son directeur de maison. Si Harry avait trouvé le professeur McGonagall stricte et sévère, elle n'était rien en comparaison du professeur Snape. Il était ... insondable, calme et froid. Quant à ses yeux pénétrants, il avait cru y voir une lueur dangereuse quand ils s'étaient posés sur lui. Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Par contre, il savait déjà qu'il allait faire face à un problème de taille. Son oncle et sa tante voulaient qu'il paraisse pour un idiot et un attardé aux yeux du monde. Et Snape voulait des résultats. Il devrait méditer pour savoir quelle option choisir.

Harry retapa calmement son oreiller afin de ne pas déranger son voisin de chambrée et s'installa plus confortablement pour dormir. La nuit portait conseil.

xXxXxXx

Severus se retenait d'exploser de colère. Il avait le foutu gamin Potter dans sa maison ! Il était un produit de Gryffondors ! Sa place était donc parmi les lions ! Il n'avait rien à faire dans son nid de serpents ! Mais soit ... Il était maintenant le directeur de maison de ce garnement. Il lui apprendrait donc la discipline ! Il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau ! Par contre, l'idée d'avoir un attardé mental dans sa maison ne lui plaisait guère. Minerva était venue lui en toucher quelques mots juste après le banquet. Voilà qui promettait ...

Il soupira alors qu'il préparait déjà une partie de ses cours du lendemain. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire avant d'aller se préparer pour la nuit.

xXxXxXx

Harry assistait aux cours en silence. Il ne fit gagner aucun point à sa maison. Mais n'en fit perdre aucun non plus. Il veillait à se tenir un maximum à l'écart des autres. Malfoy et Weasley le cherchaient mais il ne répliquait jamais. C'était une perte de temps. Par contre, il avait vite trouvé une combine pour ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Il restait toujours en vue d'une personne responsable. Il y avait toujours des surveillants un peu partout pour maintenir une certaine forme de discipline. Il restait bien en vue de l'un d'eux afin d'avoir la paix. Ainsi, il n'avait pas trop à se préoccuper de certaines choses. Il prenait l'air en paix, allait en bibliothèque en paix, faisait ses devoirs en paix, ...

Ses devoirs, ils les faisaient en double. Les vrais, pour lui-même, afin de garder une trace de son travail, et ceux qu'il rendait à ses professeurs. Ces derniers étaient toujours différents, médiocres. Il n'obtenait que des Piètres et de temps en temps des Acceptables comme note. Cela lui convenait très bien. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il entendait déjà Malfoy rager qu'une Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe – il ignorait ce que le terme voulait dire – avait de meilleures notes que lui. Raison de plus pour ne pas montrer ses véritables compétences. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis supplémentaires. Alors certes, Snape le regardait avec haine et déception mais au moins, ce n'était que pour des notes. Et puis, niveau notes, il y avait pire que lui. Crabbe et Goyle par exemple ...

Le temps passa et Harry commença à se renseigner progressivement sur Poudlard, sur la société sorcière en Angleterre mais aussi dans le monde entier. Il se renseigna ensuite sur ses parents. Un homme du nom étrange de Voldemort les avait attaqué une nuit et avait tué sa famille avant de tenter de le tuer lui. Il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il avait survécu mais maintenant, la présence de sa cicatrice sur le front prenait du sens. Peut-être que cela pourrait encourager la rumeur qu'il était un attardé ... Après tout, il est supposé avoir des problèmes mentaux et était incapable d'avoir de bonnes notes. Défaillance cérébrale, tout ça ...

A méditer.

Mais s'il faisait cela, il devrait se préparer une porte de sortie pour plus tard... Ca serait dur. Mais pas impossible. Il devait faire de plus amples recherches... Il y avait dans le monde moldu des examens spéciaux de type fin d'études. Apparemment, il y avait la même chose dans le monde sorcier. Les BUSE's et les ASPIC's. En cinquième et septième années. Peut-être devrait-il attendre ces années-là pour se révéler. Il devait mûrement réfléchir. Son avenir en dépendait.

En attendant, il s'en tenait au plan de sa famille moldue. Autant se faire discret... Et dans ce domaine, il brillait.


	3. Les Incohérences

**Chapitre 3 : Les Incohérences**

Severus gardait Potter à l'oeil depuis le début de l'année. A l'origine, il voulait s'assurer que le garnement décrit par les Dursley ne fasse pas de vagues et ne soit pas la honte de sa maison. Mais après deux mois d'observation, le Maître des Potions avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que le gamin Potter était si pas un bon élève, au moins calme et pas le moins du monde perturbateur.

Au contraire, il cherchait même à éviter les ennuis. Il l'avait bien observé, fuyant Drago Malfoy et ses amis tout comme les élèves de Gryffondors qui le cherchaient. Pas qu'il agisse comme un lâche mais il évitait juste de rester dans le même espace qu'eux plus que nécessaire. Ou s'il le faisait, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller et donc il n'y avait pas d'ennuis. Juste parfois quelques mots bien sentis auxquels Potter ne répliquait même pas. Il baissait juste un peu la tête.

Mais Severus doutait que Potter soit un soumis. Non, son sourire discret quand il était seul, après avoir croisé l'un ou l'autre de ses ennemis, laissait entendre que tout marchait à merveille. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un plan. Mais cela ne se pouvait pas ... Il était supposé être un attardé mental non ? C'était ce que prétendait sa famille.

Alors le Maître des Potions continuait à observer de loin. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de punir Potter. L'enfant respectait le règlement ainsi que le couvre-feu. Il était juste venu deux fois à son bureau à la limite du temps pour demander le nouveau mot de passe – avec politesse – parce qu'il avait été changé dans la journée.

Potter n'était vraiment pas comme on le faisait croire. Alors qui était-il ? Severus allait le découvrir.

xXxXxXx

Harry s'habilla chaudement. Les journées étaient de plus en plus froides. Alors les nuits n'en parlons pas ! C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait rapidement appris un sort, stupide mais utile, pour se réchauffer voire se maintenir au chaud.

Noël approchait. D'une certaine manière, il était excité de vivre son premier vrai Noël : un vrai repas, de vraies décorations de Noël à regarder, faire un bonhomme de neige, ... Il n'aurait juste pas les cadeaux puisqu'il ne connaissait personne susceptible de lui en offrir. Il ne s'était créé aucun lien à Poudlard. Pas un seul en quatre mois.

D'un autre côté, c'était mieux. Pas d'amis ou de relations, pas de déception ou de trahison. Il avait toujours été seul. Cela ne changeait rien à sa vie. Quand on est seul, on compte que sur soi-même. Et on fait tout pour être le meilleur et atteindre ses objectifs. Harry se savait être le meilleur mais se cachait bien parmi les nuls. Cela ne le rendrait que plus dangereux et vicieux à l'avenir et il en était très fier.

C'est ainsi que le temps passa et que les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'élèves dans l'école, la plupart étant rentrés dans leur famille. Ainsi il était plus libre d'être lui-même. La majorité de son temps, il le passait dès lors en bibliothèque où le calme était le bienvenu et les sièges encore plus libres. Il avait plus d'espace pour travailler et en apprendre plus sur le monde qui était dorénavant le sien.

xXxXxXx

Severus observa son serpent qui était toujours d'un étrange calme et parfaitement silencieux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son assiette ou les plats sur la table sans pour autant paraître indécent. Il répondait uniquement par monosyllabe aux questions de Dumbledore. Cela devenait frustrant. Ce garçon était aussi fermé qu'une huître. Impossible de savoir qui il était réellement. Le jeune semblait bien savoir se dissimuler. Mais dissimuler quoi ? Là était toute la question.

Cela dit pour une fois, il eut le plaisir – enfin, façon de parler – de voir son serpent pour une fois réagir à une énième provocation de Weasley.

« Potter n'a pas de parents pour s'occuper de lui à Noël, » ricanait le rouquin avec l'un de ses amis Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard avait calmement posé ses couverts et s'était redressé dans l'intention de quitter la table.

« Mes parents sont morts, Weasley. Même moi je le sais. Alors arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Il l'avait dit avec calme et assurance, le regard froid, avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Il était loin du turbulent enfant perturbé que les Dursley avaient présenté.

« Mr Weasley, » siffla doucereusement Severus. « Si je vous reprends à vous attaquer à Mr Potter en mentionnant sa famille, je vous colle en retenue pendant un mois entier. Cela vous apprendra peut-être le respect ! Mr Potter n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'un fou lui a arraché ses parents. »

« C'est un attardé, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? »

« Mr Weasley ! » s'indigna Minerva.

« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley, » fit Severus. « Et justement parce que Mr Potter n'est pas tout à fait normal, il n'est rien de plus ignoble et lâche que de voir quelqu'un s'attaquer à lui ! Je vous suggère de changer de passe-temps ! »

Severus n'avait jamais été du genre à défendre un Potter mais lui-même trouvait que c'était odieusement mesquin et bas pour quelqu'un de rappeler à une personne qu'elle était orpheline. Son serpent s'était certes bien comporté en répondant avec calme, stoïque, fidèle à lui-même en réalité. Mais il doutait que la remarque de Weasley ne l'ait pas touché plus que cela. Ce n'était qu'une façade, il en était persuadé. Il verrait bien comment Potter agirait dans les prochains jours.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva ses quelques serpents encore présents dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Il fut surpris de constater que Potter n'avait qu'un seul cadeau. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas en être ému. Quand Severus reconnut le présent comme étant la cape d'invisibilité de son foutu père, il sut immédiatement que le présent venait de Dumbledore lui-même. Il en ressentit une bouffée de colère.

Il était prêt à lui confisquer la cape sur le champ quand il vit quelque chose. La missive qui allait avec la cape avait troublé le visage de son serpent l'espace de quelques secondes. Juste assez pour que Severus y voit quelque chose qui l'amena encore plus à se questionner sur Harry Potter. Il y avait vu de la tristesse. Sa main était tremblante alors qu'il serrait le tissu entre ses doigts. Il le vit ensuite glisser ses doigts dans l'enveloppe pour en ressortir une photo. L'éclat roux informa le Maître des Potions qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Il reconnaîtrait cette chevelure entre mille. Même sur une photo et à une telle distance. L'homme à coté devait être Potter... Là encore, Severus lut une émotion sur le visage de Potter avant que ce dernier ne se referme. Il y avait de la joie en plus de la tristesse. N'avait-il jamais vu une photo de ses parents ?

Il observa en silence son serpent se relever et replier soigneusement sa cape avant de partir pour son dortoir. Il n'en ressortit pas avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner, le visage froid et distant comme à l'accoutumée.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Severus résoudrait le mystère que représentait Harry Potter...


	4. Les Résultats

**Chapitre 4 : Les Résultats**

Harry prenait des notes dans son calepin à propos de différentes potions de troisièmes années. Les antidotes étaient fascinants et pleins de complexité... Il serait bien allé discuter avec le professeur Snape à ce sujet s'il n'avait pas une image à préserver. Celle de l'idiot du village... de l'école, ici. Il avait mûrement réfléchi. Il préférait cacher totalement ses compétences dans le cas où les Dursley s'enquéraient de ses progrès scolaires auprès de ses professeurs. Il en doutait fortement mais bon... Il ne devait pas paraître plus intelligent que Dudley. Par conséquent, la comparaison était simple. Il ne devrait pas faire plus qu'un acceptable à tous ses examens.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait ! Il ne faisait qu'emmagasiner du savoir, encore et toujours. Il avait même déjà prévu de faire des achats par correspondances prochainement afin d'acquérir plus de livres, mais aussi une malle extensible et munie du sortilège poids-plume pour pouvoir les stocker. Le savoir était la clef de la réussite. Et même s'il présentait un début chaotique, il ressortirait de cet enfer avec élégance.

Il entendit soudain un bruit suspicieux et rangea le livre pour donner l'impression qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Il les avait déjà faits, mais bon, il devait encore les refaire pour qu'ils aient l'air médiocre. Puis, voyant qui étaient venus – Malfoy et compagnie –, il rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Le calme avant tout. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps, sauf s'il voulait perdre sa couverture...

xXxXxXx

Severus corrigeait la copie de Potter. Elle était parsemée de quelques ratures. L'ensemble était ... passable. Toutefois il découvrit sous une rature mal faite une réponse correcte. Coup du sort ou non, il s'amusa à vérifier sous les autres ratures, juste par curiosité. Harry Potter avait fait un examen médiocre ... volontairement ?!

Le Maître des Potions n'en revenait pas. Il n'informa pas pour autant ses collègues. Il voulait découvrir pourquoi son serpent ne dépassait pas la mention Acceptable. Pourtant au vu de ses quelques réponses dans le questionnaire, il pouvait dire que Potter méritait normalement l'Effort Exceptionnel. Il ne le lui donna pas. Il voulait d'abord comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. Il devait certainement y avoir une raison.

Hélas, il ne le saurait pas avant l'année suivante. Les élèves étaient déjà repartis dans leurs familles pour les vacances d'été. Comme chaque année, il récupérait toutes les notes de ses élèves et envoyait le résultat global de chaque année aux familles aux alentours du 10 juillet.

Et le résultat global de Potter était, comme il s'y attendait, entre Piètre et Acceptable. Aucun Effort Exceptionnel à l'horizon. Pourtant Severus en était sûr, le garçon en avait le potentiel ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette réputation ? De toute évidence, il n'était pas un attardé mental !

xXxXxXx

Harry lisait tranquillement dans le train. Il avait scellé les portes de son compartiment et avait baissé les stores afin d'avoir la paix. Il remerciait la magie ainsi que ce monde avec ses possibilités. Il avait demandé à Gringott's une poche avec quelques gallions, étant dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir les chercher lui-même, et il avait fait quelques commandes à la librairie afin de palier à ses deux mois de vacances où il allait s'ennuyer.

Il avait acheté les livres des années supérieures afin de se mettre en avance et en savoir plus, ainsi que des livres supplémentaires en potions. Cette discipline le fascinait. Les poisons, les antidotes, les philtres, les baumes ... Il y avait moyen de faire de tout sur tout et à propos de tout. Il fallait juste bien connaître les ingrédients et faire quelques essais. Il avait hâte de pouvoir faire ses propres créations, mais pour cela, il devait connaître ingrédients et leurs propriétés sur le bout des doigts.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Londres, il glissa ses livres dans son nouveau sac enchanté pour avoir une poche magique inaccessible aux Moldus. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle lui fasse un coup fourré dont il était le maître. Sa nouvelle malle était elle aussi ensorcelée pour ne pas être ouverte par quelqu'un d'autre que son possesseur. Il n'avait pas hésité à y mettre le prix, ayant vu les piles de gallions dans sa voûte, héritage de ses parents.

Une fois de retour à Privet Drive, il remercia silencieusement sa propre initiative car Oncle Vernon enferma sa valise dans le placard et lui donna la seconde chambre de Dudley pour les vacances. Tous ses livres, sa baguette et sa cape était dans son sac à dos à l'abri et son oncle ne pensa même pas à le lui retirer. Il n'y avait a priori rien dedans à part quelques sandwichs de Poudlard encore intouchés.

Il monta dans sa nouvelle chambre et y posa son sac avant de descendre préparer le repas. Ainsi, il revenait à sa petite vie misérable pour les deux prochains mois. Au moins, maintenant, il pourrait s'occuper dans sa chambre.

xXxXxXx

Harry rentra un jour de mi-juillet particulièrement chaud et ensoleillé en sueur. Il venait de passer la journée à jardiner sous le soleil brûlant. Il but un peu d'eau au robinet en même temps qu'il se lavait les mains de toute la terre. Il dut faire vite car son oncle l'appelait déjà. Il le rejoignit dans le salon. Il tenait un bout de parchemin en main et il avait les sourcils froncés.

« Dis-moi, Potter, comment fonctionnent vos notes ? » demanda le Moldu.

« Hmmm... Troll est la pire note. Ensuite, il y a Piètre, puis Acceptable, Effort Exceptionnel et Optimal. »

« Optimal, c'est la meilleur note ? »

« Oui, Oncle Vernon. »

« Et Acceptable ? »

« C'est ... environ 5/10. C'est passable. »

« Donc, Piètre est une mauvaise note, » continua-t-il en se grattant la tempe.

« Oui, Oncle Vernon. »

« Bien, bien ... »

Le Moldu repartit en posant le parchemin sur le rebord de la cheminée. Quand son oncle fut parti, Harry y jeta un coup d'oeil. Il s'agissait de ses notes.

  * Astronomie : Piètre
  * Botanique : Acceptable
  * Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Acceptable
  * Histoire de la Magie : Piètre
  * Métamorphose : Acceptable
  * Potions : Acceptable
  * Sortilèges : Acceptable



Le sorcier retint un sourire. Il avait bien fait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était compétent, sinon il aurait pris cher. Il partit rapidement se doucher avant de commencer à préparer le repas du soir.


	5. Un Problème pour la Rentrée

**Chapitre 5 : Un Problème pour la Rentrée**

Harry était tendu. Il ne pressait pas son oncle pour ne pas le braquer mais ... il allait rater son train ! Le Poudlard Express quittait la gare à onze heures précise ! Il était onze moins cinq et ils étaient encore sur la nationale... Finalement, voyant qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes et qu'ils entraient à peine dans Londres, il soupira.

« Oncle Vernon, est-ce que tu peux me déposer à Charing Cross Road plutôt à qu'à la gare, s'il te plait. Je n'ai plus le temps de prendre mon train. »

« Et que vas-tu faire là ? Causer des ennuis et envoyer les policiers à la maison ? »

« Non, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'envoyer un hibou au professeur Snape pour le prévenir que je n'ai pas pu prendre mon train. C'est tout. Pas notre faute si nous sommes restés coincés à cause d'un accident sur la route ... »

Ainsi le Moldu déposa son neveu devant le Chaudron Baveur. Harry fit rentrer sa valise dans le pub et demanda au barman s'il avait une chouette ou un autre moyen de communication pour avertir Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas su prendre le train et qu'il avait besoin qu'on vienne le chercher. Tom lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'installer confortablement et qu'il s'occupait du reste. Le Serpentard s'assit donc dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards dans une alcôve et sortit un livre pour s'occuper. Il commanda une cruche de jus de citrouille également car l'attente risquait d'être longue.

« Trop important pour prendre le train comme tout le monde, Mr Potter ? » fit la voix déplaisante de Snape après quelques heures d'attente.

« Navré de vous déranger, professeur, » répliqua calmement Harry. « Nous avons été bloqués sur la nationale et mon oncle ne peut pas vraiment me conduire lui-même jusqu'à Poudlard... Je n'avais donc pas le choix ... Je ne savais pas trop comment arriver à Poudlard sans risquer le secret magique alors je préférais demander de l'aide. Est-ce mal ? »

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas.

« Vous avez une minute pour ranger vos affaires et payer l'addition. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et rangea son livre dans son sac. Merlin merci que le professeur n'avait pas noté qu'il lisait un livre sur l'occlumancie. Il suivit ensuite Snape jusque dans une pièce où il fut poussé vers une cheminée.

« Hmmm... professeur. Je connais l'existence du réseau de cheminées mais ... je n'ai jamais voyagé ainsi. Comment cela fonctionne ? »

Il entendit l'homme grommeler avant de répondre.

« Prenez de la poudre de cheminette et jetez-la dans les flammes tout en disant distinctement votre destination. Mon bureau à Poudlard. Et plus vite que cela ! »

Harry hocha la tête et prit une poignée de poudre.

« Bureau de Severus Snape, Poudlard, » dit-il en la jetant dans les flammes.

Ces dernières devinrent vertes et il s'engagea dedans. Il eut soudain le tournis en voyant toutes ces cheminées et maison défiler devant ses yeux. Sans parler de la suie et la cendre qui s'insinuaient dans ses poumons. Il trébucha à l'arrivée et tomba à terre sur le sol des cachots de Poudlard. Il toussait pour essayer de dégager ses voies respiratoires.

« Aurais-je oublié de mentionner qu'il fallait fermer les yeux et ne pas respirer par la bouche durant le voyage ? » demanda le Maître des Potions avec un sourire narquois.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Voilà qui était fourbe ! Mais pas surprenant de la part d'un Serpentard. Cela ne rendait la situation que plus tendue. Il voulait frapper cet homme mais il savait aussi que cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant, professeur ? » L'homme releva un sourcil. « Dois-je rester en votre compagnie ou puis-je me rendre dans la salle commune en attendant l'arrivée des autres ? »

« Allez dans la Grande Salle. La salle commune n'est pas encore prête à recevoir qui que ce soit. Peeves a mis les lieux sans-dessus dessous. »

« Il pouvait pas faire cela chez les Gryffondors, » soupira Harry en secouant la tête avec dépit. « Bonne fin de journée, professeur. »

Il quitta le bureau de Snape sans voir le rictus amusé sur le visage de son professeur. Pour sûr ! Peeves aurait dû faire cela chez les Gryffondors. Harry partit immédiatement pour la Grande Salle avec son sac à dos afin de lire en attendant les autres et le début de la cérémonie de la répartition. Il n'avait pas spécialement hâte d'y être. Il préférait en fait être à l'instant d'après, à savoir dans son dortoir, sous une bonne douche chaude. Il n'en avait pas eu droit depuis deux mois. Qu'il en rêvait de pouvoir délasser ses muscles et juste rester sous l'eau pour le plaisir. C'était reposant et même apaisant. Oui, il avait hâte de ce moment de calme et de bonheur.

Il eut le déplaisir de voir Malfoy s'installer en face de lui et il retint un soupir. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par le blondinet de service et ses acolytes.

« Tu n'étais pas dans le train, Potter ? »

« Problème sur la route, » répondit-il évasivement en haussant des épaules.

« Comment as-tu fait pour venir alors ? »

« Je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur pour demander un coup de main puisque je ne pouvais pas arriver ici par l'opération du Saint Esprit. »

« Du saint esprit ? »

« Tu sais, ce concept moldu que l'on retrouve dans la religion chrétienne. Le Saint Esprit. »

« Tu es un sorcier ! Tu ne devrais pas croire à ce genre de fadaises ! Tu es la honte de Serpentard ! »

« Il y a une différence entre utiliser l'expression et croire en ces ... fadaises. J'ai été éduqué par une famille moldue qui est croyante. Il est normal, je crois, que j'hérite de certaines de leurs expressions. Non ? »

« Harry Potter ? Eduqué par des Moldus ? »

« Depuis la mort de mes parents, oui. Cela te pose un problème Malfoy ? »

« Oui. On a un intrus à notre table ! »

« Cela ne change pas de l'an dernier ... Enfin ... » Harry posa son regard sur la table des professeurs. « C'est qui le nouveau prof ? »

Malfoy posa ses yeux sur le professeur aux cheveux blonds gominés et à la robe de sorcier bleu clair avant de revenir vers son vis-à-vis.

« Gilderoy Lockhart. Il sera notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Malheureusement. »

« Pourquoi malheureusement ? » demanda Pansy, arrachant la question de la bouche d'Harry, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

« Parce que cet homme est un bouffon selon mon père, » répondit le blond.

Ayant entendu de Lucius Malfoy, de sa renommée et aussi de ses connaissances et ses relations, Harry ne doutait pas des paroles de Drago Malfoy. L'année promettait d'être ennuyante pour ce cours ... Pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter après avoir lu les livres que cet homme avait écrits ...

Une nouvelle année à Poudlard à jouer les débiles mentaux de service ... Oh joie !


	6. Lockhart et Duels

**Chapitre 6 : Lockhart et Duels**

C'était officiel. Harry détestait le cours du professeur Lockhart ! Cet homme était un bouffon qui avait une grande gueule et rien dans le pantalon. Et dans la tête aussi. Et il était supposé être un ancien Serdaigle ... Affligeant ! Non mais franchement ! Balancer des Lutins de Cornouailles sur des élèves sans même leur expliquer comment s'en débarrasser et – comble de la honte et de l'ironie ! – se faire choper sa propre baguette dans le processus ! Heureusement que le cours était donné en commun avec les Gryffondors. L'intervention d'Hermione Granger avait été non seulement bienvenue mais aussi elle avait permis à Harry de rester en retrait. Il avait juste aidé à récupérer les créatures une par une pour les remettre dans leur cage.

Mais une chose était sûre, cet homme, ce cours, allait être encore plus ennuyeux que le professeur Binns et son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il ne fallait pas demander à quel point Gilderoy Lockhart battait un record ! Etre plus ennuyeux et inutile que le professeur le plus soporifique de tout Poudlard ! Il méritait peut-être une médaille pour cela ! Celle d'être un parfait idiot !

Par contre, Harry avait remarqué autre chose. Il se sentait observé. Bien plus que l'année précédente. Il se demandait bien qui et pour quelle raison ? Hélas, celui qui l'observait était bien caché. Il allait donc devoir être prudent.

xXxXxXx

Severus avait mis son plan à exécution et avait observé son serpent. Il recueillait des informations. Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il volontairement inscrit des erreurs dans sa copie d'examen l'année précédente ? Pour l'avoir déjà vu agir et interagir avec ses camarades, il savait pertinemment qu'un affrontement de face ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. Il devrait apprendre tout cela avec plus de subtilités.

Alors il gardait le garçon à l'oeil. Potter lisait beaucoup. C'était même sa principale activité. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Il avait été parlé avec Irma et cette dernière l'avait informé qu'il était un des lecteurs les plus assidus et les plus calmes qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Même certains Serdaigles ne venaient pas aussi souvent que lui ... Quant à ses lectures, elles étaient nombreuses. Mais très peu d'emprunts. A vrai dire, aucun empreint d'ouvrage qui n'aurait pas été utile à l'écriture d'un devoir. Toute autre lecture n'avait pas été recensée. Pas même un livre de la section roman ... Impossible de savoir ce que lisait Potter avec exactitude.

Le garçon restait toujours calme et silencieux, ne cherchant aucun affrontement, comme l'année précédente. Il était loin du comportement perturbateur de James Potter. A se demander s'il était réellement son fils ... Heureusement les gênes étaient clairement visibles au niveau de sa physionomie, preuve accablante de son appartenance à la famille Potter. Car pour le reste, Harry Potter était bel et bien un Serpentard pur et dur. De cela, Severus n'en doutait plus du tout.

Il corrigeait les devoirs de ce garçon avec minutie, cherchant le moindre élément prouvant qu'il avait des connaissances. Hélas ses devoirs étaient parfaitement médiocres. Trop parfaitement. Il n'arrivait pas à soutirer le moindre point, ce n'était pas faute de chercher mais pourquoi ? Toujours cette question ... Pourquoi ce gamin faisait-il cela ? Il peinait à trouver la réponse. Il ne savait pas trop où la chercher non plus et Potter n'était pas là pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il était bien trop bon à se dissimuler, comme si c'était une seconde nature pour lui. Il avait même pu noter que le jeune Serpentard se sentait épié.

Ce mystère le frustrait tellement qu'il finit par accéder à la demande stupide de Lockhart. Ce serait clairement une perte de temps pour lui, loin de ses chaudrons, mais faire un club de duels avec la première séance obligatoire amènerait Potter à se révéler un peu. Le gamin ne se laisserait quand même pas malmener en public pour préserver son image. Si ?

Ainsi donc il joua la mascarade de Lockhart avec les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir des réponses ou des indices ... ? Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire voler ce bouffon incompétent à travers la salle. Vraiment ? Un simple _expelliarmus_ et cet idiot était à terre. Pathétique !

Ils placèrent ensuite les élèves en duo éparpillés dans la Grande Salle qui avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Il mit volontairement son filleul et Potter ensemble. Il ne voulait pas mettre le gamin contre Weasley. Ce dernier était un bien piètre élève, à l'image de ce que voulait paraître son serpent. Non, il fallait lui mettre une personne plus puissante. Et qui avait aussi une légère dent contre lui. Il regretta bien vite son geste quand, après quelques sorts échangés, son filleul envoya une vipère extrêmement venimeuse sur Potter.

xXxXxXx

Harry fusillait Malfoy du regard, une lueur assassine bien visible dans son regard. Toutefois, il devait garder le reptile à l'oeil. Une vipère ... Un serpent venimeux ! Malfoy voulait sa mort ou quoi ?! Il vit avec horreur Lockhart s'avancer faire son malin, envoyant valser le serpent dans les airs. Oh Merlin ! Maintenant l'animal était énervé et crachait de colère ... dans sa direction ! Harry était vraiment dans la merde. Aucune échappatoire. Il allait devoir se montrer.

Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Malfoy et alors que le serpent avançait furieusement vers lui, il ajusta sa prise sur sa baguette.

« _Vipera evanesca,_ » cracha-t-il en faisant un geste vif du poignet.

Un rayon rouge provenant de l'extrémité de sa baguette s'abattit sur la vipère et cette dernière se désagrégea sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-il ensuite. « Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, » ricana Weasley non loin.

« Weasley, la ferme ! »

« Ou quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me frapper ? Tu es nul ! Tout le monde sait que tu es un attardé et un moins que rien ! Un incapable ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Mais la remarque du Gryffondor l'amena à se retenir. Il avait un rôle à tenir pour avoir la paix. Il n'allait pas remercier Weasley de le ramener dans le droit chemin mais ... Voilà, il ne devait pas se dévoiler. Il en avait déjà trop montré. Il partit d'un pas vif hors de la salle en ignorant les deux yeux onyx fixés sur sa nuque. Il était furibond. Une vipère ! Malfoy avait jeté une vipère sur lui ! Il allait se venger ! Mais de manière plus serpentarde encore ... Rien que l'idée faisait naître un sourire mauvais sur son visage. Ce maudit cancrelat allait apprendre ce que cela faisait que de lui envoyer une créature dangereuse à la figure !


	7. Au-delà des Apparences

**Chapitre 7 : Au-delà des Apparences**

Harry avait tout prévu ! Il avait changé le produit de shampoing de Malfoy contre une lotion anti-pilosité. Cela apprendrait à cet idiot le respect et l'humilité ! Et l'avantage d'une telle méthode était qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve qu'il était le coupable d'un tel acte. Et son statut d'idiot de l'école le préserverait. En tant qu'idiot, il ne pourrait pas planifier un acte aussi sournois. Il aurait la paix.

Une fois l'échange fait en pleine nuit – Merlin merci qu'il possédait une cape d'invisibilité pour passer inaperçu –, il retourna dans son lit avec un petit sourire. Après deux semaines de patience, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Il avait du juste trouver l'idée du siècle et elle était venue à lui quand il avait vu Marcus Flint se raser devant un lavabo. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour rassembler le matériel. Pour se faire, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à faire un petit larcin auprès d'un garçon de septième année pour récupérer un flacon complet de cette lotion à mélanger avec le précieux shampoing haut de gamme de Malfoy. Littéralement le coup du siècle !

Le lendemain, il sursauta comme tout le monde dans la salle commune en entendant le hurlement de fillette provenant du dortoir des garçons. Il se marrait intérieurement tout en gardant un visage stoïque. Personne ne vit Drago Malfoy de la journée, ni de toute la semaine. Ce dernier était rentré chez lui pour ne pas paraître dans un tel état de honte. Du moins pour la honte, Harry en était certain. Officiellement, Drago était rentré chez lui car il était hautement contagieux et que le garder à l'école n'était pas conseillé.

Harry regrettait juste que personne n'ait pu voir la tête du blondinet chauve. Car il se doutait que Malfoy était complètement chauve ! Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une photo. Ou même tout simplement un souvenir à graver dans sa mémoire ... Dommage.

xXxXxXx

Severus savait que le coupable était Potter. Ou du moins il avait des doutes. Mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Et quelque part, il ne le voulait pas. Drago l'avait cherché avec cette maudite vipère. Potter aurait pu subir de très graves lésions. Heureusement qu'il était doué. Mais cela personne à part lui ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Il était temps que les choses changent. C'est pourquoi il voulait en avoir le coeur net une fois pour toutes.

Il marchait donc à travers le parc en direction du lac, dissimulé sous un sort de désillusion et un autre de silence. Il voyait Potter à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Il s'approcha de lui et prit discrètement connaissance de l'ouvrage qu'il consultait. Un ouvrage sur les potions qui affectaient l'esprit. Des décoctions qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard. En réalité, c'étaient des potions abordées lorsque l'on faisait une spécialisation en potions auprès de grands maîtres et seulement après avoir acquis le premier degré.

Il tenta sa chance et se rendit à nouveau visible et audible.

« Pouvez-vous m'énoncer la troisième loi de Golpalott, Mr Potter ? »

« L'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants, » répondit le garçon de douze ans sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Savez-vous que c'est une loi que je n'évoque pas avant au moins la sixième année ? »

Il vit son serpent se tendre et redresser lentement la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux, le regard insondable et froid.

« Pourquoi mentir sur vos capacités, Mr Potter ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le Maître des Potions pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner sans comprendre dans quel sens. Le gamin devait sûrement réfléchir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

« Parce que montrer mes capacités aux gens pourraient m'apporter des ennuis. Je n'en ai rien à faire des notes pour le moment. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires lettres sur un morceau de parchemin. »

« Ces vulgaires lettres détermineront votre avenir professionnel, » corrigea Severus.

« Seulement celles des BUSE's et des ASPIC's. Les autres n'ont aucune importance. »

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question, Mr Potter. »

« J'ai répondu. Cela m'apporterait des ennuis. »

« Quel genre d'ennuis ? » fit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, partagé entre la surprise et l'inquiétude.

Le garçon soupira et regarda la surface du lac un instant. Il était calme mais Severus pouvait deviner que son serpent était troublé.

« Plusieurs ennuis, » répondit-il finalement. « Rester avec une mention Piètre ou Acceptable me permet d'être discret et ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry Potter, fils de deux Gryffondors, Survivant de Vous-Savez-Qui, réparti à Serpentard. J'ai entendu les premières rumeurs avant que celles me traitant d'attardé ne circulent. »

« Quelles rumeurs, Mr Potter ? »

« Que je serais le futur mage noir, » ricana amèrement le gamin.

« Cela ne changerait pas beaucoup des autres Serpentards, » nota le Maître des Potions. « Et puis, il n'y a pas tant de mal à être un mage noir si on n'utilise pas nos pouvoirs pour accomplir de mauvaises choses. » L'homme s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre et continua. « Pourquoi votre famille vous traite d'attardé mental ? »

« Elle l'a toujours fait. »

« Il doit bien avoir une raison, » insista Severus d'une voix neutre.

Potter haussa des épaules alors qu'il soupirait à nouveau.

« Est-ce si important ? »

« Cela l'est pour moi quand je vois un excellent élève faire exprès d'échouer à ses épreuves de fin d'années, » répondit plus durement le Maître des Potions. « Pourquoi une telle rumeur ? De ce que j'ai pu observer, je vous qualifierais plutôt de surdoué. »

« Je pense que je le suis. Mais quel est l'intérêt de le montrer ? Surtout à ma famille. »

« Ne seraient-ils pas fiers de vous ? »

« Oh que non ! Je ne dois jamais faire de l'ombre à leur précieux Dudley. Il doit être le meilleur en tout. Enfin, difficile d'être le meilleur quand on est un benêt mais ... Comme Dudley était et est toujours d'ailleurs, un idiot de première, j'étais dès lors obligé d'être plus médiocre que lui afin de ... »

« Afin de quoi ? »

« Afin de ne pas souffrir. Les coups, les privations... J'en subissais déjà suffisamment. Pourquoi en subir davantage juste pour une vulgaire note sur un vulgaire morceau de papier ? »

« Mais votre cousin est un Moldu, inscrit dans une école moldue. Il n'y a plus de possibilité de comparer. Pourquoi continuer ? »

« Deux raisons : la première est qu'Oncle Vernon s'assure que mes notes soient toujours médiocres. Il m'a demandé un compte rendu détaillé du système de notation de l'école. Il semblait satisfait de savoir que j'étais un idiot. »

« Et la seconde ? »

« Malfoy supporte mal la concurrence. Déjà qu'il se dispute la première place avec Hermione Granger, imaginez le tableau si Harry Potter venait lui mettre de l'ombre à lui, le Prince des Serpentards. Ce ne sont que des notes. Elles n'ont aucune valeur. Je connais mes capacités, mes connaissances, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et je m'en contente. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire pour le moment si je veux survivre et à Poudlard et à Privet Drive. Et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. »

Severus observait son serpent alors qu'il parlait. Il n'était plus surpris, il était en état de choc en entendant ses explications. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point sur la défensive à à peine douze ans ? Que faisaient exactement les Dursley pour que Potter soit si refermé et autodidacte et pourtant d'apparence si insignifiant et stupide ?

« Mr Potter, que risquez-vous si jamais vous avez de bonnes notes ? Auprès de votre famille, je veux dire. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Battu et Séquestré**

_« Mr Potter, que risquez-vous si jamais vous avez de bonnes notes ? Auprès de votre famille, je veux dire. »_

Il vit une fois encore le garçon hésiter.

« Que ferez-vous si je vous dis la vérité ? »

« J'agirai au mieux pour vous aider. »

« Pouvez-vous quelque chose contre un homme aussi puissant et influent que mon oncle ? »

« Il est peut-être influent dans le monde moldu mais chez nous, il n'est personne. Il n'aura aucune chance. Que vous fait-il endurer exactement ? »

« Des coups et des privations. »

« Des privations ? » répéta Severus qui avait déjà serré les poings de colère.

« Nourriture et eau. Ce genre de choses. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? » demanda le Maître des Potions qui faisait de son mieux pour garder une voix calme et posée.

« Parce que j'ai nulle part où aller. Je suis un orphelin. A part ces ignobles Moldus, je n'ai plus personne. » Potter soupira. « Et à choisir entre Vernon Dursley et Marjorie Dursley. Je préfère encore mon oncle. Au moins, je n'ai affaire qu'à lui et non à des chiens. »

Severus serra les poings. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement signé ce maudit document et emmené ce garçon loin de la souffrance ? Il en avait eu l'occasion mais dans son chagrin et sa haine des Potter, il avait refusé tout simplement. Et son statut de mangemort n'aidait pas vraiment non plus à l'époque. Il soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son serpent. Ce dernier sursauta et recula immédiatement, faisant se serrer encore plus le coeur du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier voyait à quel point le garçon craignait les contacts physiques par manque de confiance et, sans doute, par abus de violence aussi.

« Viens, » dit-il simplement en passant au tutoiement. « Suis-moi. Allons parler dans un endroit plus privé. »

Il vit le garçon hésiter une seconde avant de se lever en soupirant. Ils rentrèrent au château et prirent le chemin des cachots. Quand il vit son serpent commencer à bifurquer vers son bureau, il posa une main sur son épaule pour le mener dans la bonne direction, à savoir ses appartements privés. Une fois encore, il sentit la tension dans les muscles d'Harry et cela le désola. Il donna le mot de passe à un mur de pierre qui menait directement à ses appartements privés.

Il invita son élève à s'installer et alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Harry était sur ses gardes, observant tout autour de lui par habitude et instinct de survie. Mais enfin, jusqu'où ce maudit Moldu avait été ? Severus revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une théière et deux tasses déjà fumantes.

« Harry, j'aimerais savoir ce que t'ont fait ton oncle et ta tante. Sois franc avec moi et ne m'épargne aucun détail. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que je peux et je vais t'aider. »

« Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant de m'aider si je ne veux pas de votre aide ? » demanda Harry avec les yeux plissés. « Et ce serait pour finir dans quelle situation ? Ce que ma famille a fait devrait les envoyer en prison pour quelques années. Et j'irais où ? Chez Tante Marge ? Autant mourir sous les coups de poings de mon oncle tout de suite ! »

« Harry, je veux t'aider parce que c'est mon devoir. »

« Oui, vous êtes mon professeur, mon directeur référant. Vous êtes responsable de moi que lorsque je suis à Poudlard. Mais une fois que je pose le pied hors du Poudlard Express en retournant à Londres, je ne dépends plus de vous mais de ma famille. »

« Tu te trompes, tu dépends aussi des deux parrains que tes parents t'ont choisis. Enfin, un puisque l'autre est actuellement à Azkaban. »

« Mes parrains ? »

« James Potter a choisi Sirius Black pour être ton parrain. Mais ce sale cabot a choisi de les trahir et a mené le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à tes parents et ils sont morts. »

Severus vit Harry intégrer l'information.

« Et l'autre parrain ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« C'est moi, » soupira l'homme. « Il faut que tu saches que j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé et que perdre ta mère, ma meilleure amie a été l'une des plus dures épreuves de ma vie. Et également l'une des conséquences de mes erreurs même si ce n'est que de manière indirecte. Je me sens ... responsable ... de la mort de Lily. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu m'occuper de toi. Ca et le fait que tu étais le fils de James Potter, » termina-t-il en grimaçant.

« Il était si mauvais que ça ? »

« Je détestais l'adolescent, » avoua Severus après un instant de silence. « Il a fait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il était une mauvaise personne une fois adulte. Ton père était courageux et je ne doute pas qu'il t'aimait. Tout comme ta mère. Et c'est pour elle aussi que je reviens sur ma décision. Alors Harry, dis-moi exactement quelles atrocités te font subir tes Moldus et ne m'épargne rien. »

« Vous pourriez être choqué, » hésita le garçon.

« Rien ne pourra me surprendre, Harry. J'ai déjà tellement vu... »

Severus attendit patiemment qu'Harry, son filleul, le fils de ce maudit James Potter mais également celui de Lily, prenne son courage à deux mains et déballe tout ce dont il avait été victime. La liste était longue : coups de pieds, coups de poings, coups de ceinture, coups de canne, coups de poêle brûlante sur l'arrière du crâne, des corvées interminables, des repas ridicules et insuffisants, sans parler des privations ! La nécessité d'être moins bon que Dudley pour éviter des ennuis et plus de coups. Le placard sous l'escalier qui avait été sa 'chambre' pendant plus de dix ans, mais aussi le lieu où son oncle l'enfermait quand il était dans une colère noire. Parfois même pendant plusieurs jours ! A côté de cela, Vernon Dursley avait fait petit à petit courir une rumeur pour expliquer son état physique lamentable, ses bleus, ses blessures, son incapacité à apprendre de nouvelles choses en classe, ...

Harry Potter avait été humilié, rabaissé, battu et séquestré par sa famille moldue. Tout cela parce que Severus avait refusé d'assumer ses responsabilités en tant que parrain. Il s'en voulait à mort.

Mais les choses allaient changer dès les prochaines semaines.


	9. Severus Parrain

**Chapitre 9 : Severus Parrain**

« Sinon, c'est toi qui as fait ce petit tour à Malfoy ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur, » répondit Harry en feignant l'innocence à la perfection.

Severus eut un rictus amusé. Evidemment, le garçon n'allait pas lui avouer. Cela aurait été trop beau. Il se pencha en avant et afficha un visage sérieux et inquiet.

« Harry, vu ce que tu as vécu, j'aimerais que tu ailles à l'infirmerie faire un check-up complet. J'aimerais savoir si ... s'il te faut quelque chose en particulier... réparer un os, potions nutritionnelles, ... ce genre de choses. »

« Quand bien même... Cela ne changera pas ma situation à la fin de l'année. Je devrais retourner chez eux. »

« Pas si tu viens vivre chez moi, enfin si tu le souhaites. »

Son serpent sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

« Cela ne pourrait pas être pire que vivre chez les Dursley. Si je peux vivre en paix... »

« Et surtout être en accord avec toi-même. Il n'est pas bon de se perdre dans un mensonge, Harry. Et ta vie, tes notes, elles représentent un mensonge que l'on t'a imposé à vivre. »

« J'ai l'habitude, » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu viens vivre avec moi, je n'accepterais rien de plus bas qu'un Effort Exceptionnel ! »

« Je pense pouvoir survivre à cela, » répondit le plus jeune avec un rictus amusé. « Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre avec mon oncle et ma tante ? »

« Je verrais avec Dumbledore et les Gobelins. Le premier est ton tuteur magique actuel puisque j'avais refusé à l'époque quant aux seconds, ils s'occupent... »

« De faire fructifier mon patrimoine. Oui, je sais. J'ai fait quelques recherches l'an dernier. Mais je n'ai eu que des rapports à distance avec eux jusqu'à présent. La seule fois où je les ai vus, j'étais avec Hagrid et ... disons que je découvrais un peu tout et je ne savais pas trop où regarder pour avoir les informations essentielles. »

« Une des informations essentielles pour le moment est ton état de santé. On y va maintenant ? » proposa Severus.

« Okay. »

Les deux Serpentards se levèrent et sortirent des appartements du Maître des Potions pour faire route vers l'infirmerie.

xXxXxXx

Les résultats médicaux d'Harry avaient mis les nerfs de Severus à fleur de peau. Le garçon avait passé directement une horrible nuit à l'infirmerie pour enlever les os qui s'étaient mal ressoudé et en faire repousser de nouveaux. Le Maître des Potions était resté à ses côtés mais son élève et filleul supportait bien la douleur. Trop bien à son goût. A côté de cela, il y avait les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps, surtout son dos, ainsi que sa courbe de croissance qui était très basse. Heureusement, pas trop. Harry pourrait grandir encore. Plus de beaucoup mais il ne serait pas un nain pour autant. Il devrait prendre des potions nutritionnelles pendant quelques mois pour palier à ses carences. Rien d'autre.

Severus en profita d'un moment de libre pour discuter de tout cela avec Albus. Ce dernier lui avait fait son sourire de papy bienveillant tout en le regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait accepté volontiers de signer les documents pour lui remettre la charge de tuteur magique d'Harry dès qu'il les lui apporterait et qu'il le soutiendrait dans les autres démarches nécessaires. Cela avait pris du temps mais finalement, le garçon allait trouver sa véritable place.

Severus avait fait la promesse de s'assurer qu'il ne manquerait de rien et aurait un bon foyer, si pas le meilleur, au moins il ne pouvait pas faire pire que les Dursley. Il ne pourrait pas. Il était peut-être strict avec ses élèves, il était le professeur le plus détesté de l'école mais il était aussi très attentionné de ses serpents et de leur bien-être. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était la maltraitance d'enfants. Rien que pour cela, il allait s'assurer que les Dursley allaient déguster. Il envoya d'ailleurs un hibou au conseiller Gobelin en charge des comptes Potter afin de commencer au plus vite les démarches. Avec les procès qui allaient suivre derrière, mieux valait qu'il s'y prenne tôt.

xXxXxXx

Comme Harry l'avait promis, il ne se cachait plus. Enfin, il restait calme, le parfait petit asocial qu'il avait toujours été, préférant la compagnie de livres à ses camarades. La force de l'habitude sans doute. Il était habitué à la solitude et elle ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Par contre, ce qui changeait, c'étaient ses compétences et les points réguliers qu'il rapportait à Serpentard. Il remonta très vite la pente et se retrouva rapidement dans les premiers de classe. Tous les professeurs en étaient étonnés au point de soupçonner la triche. Severus Snape était venu calmer le jeu et expliquer la situation.

Harry rencontrait un autre problème suite à sa promesse de ne plus se cacher. Ce problème portait le nom de Drago Malfoy. Il supportait vraiment très mal la concurrence. Il vint un soir dans la salle commune agresser Harry, le menaçant de sa baguette et de la présence de ses deux armoires à glace baptisées Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry gardait un oeil sur la baguette pointée sur lui alors qu'il s'adressait au blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à sortir la sienne.

« Personne ne peut devenir aussi bon en si peu de temps ! Il est hors de question que je sois humilié et distancé par un tricheur ! »

« Discute avec Snape à ce sujet, Malfoy. Il sait parfaitement quelles sont mes compétences. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu l'embobiner ainsi ! Mais je te préviens, Potter, mon père va faire ce qu'il faut pour que ... »

« Pour que quoi, Malfoy ? » fit Harry en se levant. « Me remettre à ma place ? M'envoyer dans un asile ? Me tuer peut-être ? »

« Exactement ! » répliqua le blond avec véhémence.

« Tu ferais de la peine à ton parrain. »

« Cela m'étonnerait ! »

« Je peux te l'assurer. Il se trouve que par un coup du sort, ton parrain était le meilleur ami de ma mère et il se trouve aussi qu'à ma naissance, deux parrains m'ont été choisi. Et là, cela devient amusant, Malfoy car il se trouve que nous avons le même parrain. »

Tout en disant cela, Harry s'était encore approché d'un pas pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés de colère et les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne te crois pas ! » siffla-t-il.

« Eh bien, je t'en prie. Va lui demander toi-même. Et demande lui aussi la preuve manuscrite de la main de ma mère au passage si tu mets sa parole en doute. Au moins l'écriture et la signature d'une défunte, tu en tiendras sûrement compte en voyant le cachet de Gringott's apposé juste à côté... » Harry retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et rouvrit son livre. « Bonne journée, Malfoy. »


	10. Dursley Condamnés

**Chapitre 10 : Les Dursley Condamnés**

Harry se tenait droit sur le siège des accusateurs. Il sentait la main de Severus sur son épaule – oui, en privé, il pouvait l'appeler Severus – mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses relatifs moldus. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley se tenaient sur le banc des accusés. Ce qui amusait le plus le jeune Serpentard était qu'ils allaient subir la justice sorcière et que par conséquent, l'avocat de son oncle était inutile car Moldu. Le cachalot se retrouvait donc seul face au tribunal sorcier, sans aucune connaissance des lois sorcières et sans avocat. Il serait dans l'impossibilité de se défendre. D'autant plus que, si nécessaire, le veritaserum les obligerait à avouer. Les Moldus étaient de toute façon condamnés et Dudley Dursley finirait placé dans un institut correctionnel.

Severus avait en plus, clou du spectacle, choisi le meilleur avocat qu'il puisse trouver en Angleterre. Un Lord et un vieil ami à lui, Lucius Malfoy. Il était dommage qu'Harry ne puisse pas avoir une relation neutre avec son fils Drago. Pour le moment, le petit blondinet continuait à le chercher. Mais son parrain avait affirmé qu'il pouvait continuer à agir selon le nouveau Harry puisqu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Au contraire, Severus voulait voir le vrai Harry tous les jours en tout temps. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir ce Harry effacé et médiocre. Il devait être ... pas parfait mais ... la meilleure version de lui-même possible. Et cette version, il devait continuellement l'améliorer pour être encore et toujours meilleur que la veille. C'était ainsi qu'on se créait une place, des relations et surtout c'était ainsi qu'on gagnait le respect des gens !

Maître Malfoy présenta les preuves de la maltraitance et des conditions de vie déplorables d'Harry jusqu'avant son entrée à Poudlard, avec des souvenirs à l'appui de ses cicatrices et autres preuves tangibles. Les Dursley tentèrent de se défendre mais leur haine des sorciers et les termes de monstre et d'attardé sortant toujours de leurs bouches, ils furent vite soumis au veritaserum et obligés à révéler la dure vérité.

Ils n'avaient pas mis Harry dans un orphelinat parce qu'ils touchaient une généreuse somme de sa présence, somme dont il n'avait bien entendu jamais vu les bienfaits d'une quelconque manière. Il avait toujours manqué de tout, même du minimum vital. Tout l'argent avait été utilisé pour développer l'entreprise de Mr Dursley et pour gâter leur précieux fils prodige, Dudley. Tellement prodige que ses compétences scolaires n'excellaient jamais l'Acceptable.

Les Dursley furent jugés coupables de maltraitance et abus sur un enfant sorcier, qui plus est un héritier d'une riche et vieille famille ! Ils furent condamnés à dix ans de prison dans une institution moldue, la mémoire effacée de tout souvenir les liant de près ou de loin à Harry Potter et la société que Mr Dursley avait créé avec l'argent de son neveu revint entièrement à Harry.

Le jeune Serpentard regarda ses relatifs moldus partir sans le moindre regret. Il trouvait juste dommage pour Dudley qu'il en paie aussi le prix. Il était au final aussi une victime de cette histoire. Il avait été pourri gâté toute sa vie, avait vécu dans le luxe et l'opulence, avait toujours eu le droit de tout faire. Sa vie allait drastiquement changer à l'institut Saint-Brutus.

Severus put prendre la garde d'Harry sans le moindre souci et ils repartirent tous deux pour Poudlard. Le Maître des Potions n'avait pas de maison correcte pour élever un adolescent tel qu'Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui faire découvrir l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'était un endroit bien trop morne et inadéquat. Et surtout chargé en horribles souvenirs. Alors ils allaient rester à l'école pour les fêtes de Noël. Mais Harry avait proposé de voir s'il n'y avait pas une maison habitable dans les possessions de sa famille.

Harry prit également la décision de détruire la société que son oncle avait bâtie. Il choisit de tout raser pour ne rien garder du passé et aussi de vendre les terrains. Il laissa ensuite ses actions entre les mains expertes des Gobelins. Il n'y connaissait encore rien dans le domaine. Les finances n'étaient pas encore dans ses objectifs. Maintenant il voulait vivre et profiter de la vie comme un enfant devrait le faire. Et cela allait commencer par un vrai Noël !

Après une balade paisible dans le parc, Harry rentra pour se réchauffer et se restaurer. Il fut surpris, ainsi que bon nombre d'autres élèves de toutes les maisons et de tous âges, par une farce des jumeaux Weasley. Il se retrouva, comme tous les autres, affublés d'habits des années 70'. Pour sa part, un pantalon en patte d'éléphant blanc, une chemise blanche avec en dessous un t-shirt bleu électrique brillant. Enfin, il préférait cela à une autre couleur style rose bonbon ou jaune canari. Ou encore les tenues de hippie. Mais la blague en soi n'était pas mauvaise. Il adressa un sourire amusé aux coupables bien visibles sur le palier supérieur avant de partir pour les cachots se changer.

Sauf qu'une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer les habits ! Il grogna et ressortit pour aller voir son parrain. Celui-ci n'étant pas dans son bureau, Harry se dirigea vers les appartements privés dont il avait le mot de passe. Il y retrouva Severus en grande discussion avec Drago Malfoy. Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil en voyant sa tenue.

« Par Salazar, Potter, tu ne sais pas porter quelque chose de décent ?! » demanda Malfoy de sa voix nasillarde.

« Techniquement, je suis en uniforme, Malfoy. Mais si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

« Essaie un peu pour voir ! » siffla le blond.

Harry ricana.

« Le comble Malfoy ! C'est que je n'aurais rien à faire ! »

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ? » demanda Severus en coupant court leur dispute.

« Je me suis fait avoir par Weasley, » répondit le brun en haussant des épaules.

« Lequel ? » soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Je parie que c'est Weasmoche, » ricana Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Ron Weasley est un idiot, » réfuta-t-il. « Il est peu probable que je tombe dans l'un de ses pièges. Il manque de ... subtilité. Les jumeaux Weasley par contre ... Ils ont balancé une bombe dans la cage d'escalier et tous les élèves présents dans le secteur se sont retrouvés affublés d'habits de hippie, de tenues disco et Punk. J'ai eu droit à l'une des moins extravagantes ou humiliantes. Enfin, je crois. Au moins, je ne suis pas un hippie ! »

« Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas te changer, » avança Severus dans un soupir.

« Exactement. »

« J'espère que c'est juste une coïncidence et que ces garnements ne sont pas tombés par hasard sur des notes de ton père ou Poudlard est perdu ! »

« Mon père était si ... »

« Avec sa bande d'amis, oui. J'ignore encore comment Poudlard a pu survivre ..., » fit Severus en se dirigeant vers son laboratoire. « Je vais voir ce que j'avais préparé à l'époque... peut-être que ça fonctionnera. Sinon ... »

« Ben j'attendrais que tu trouves. Cette tenue ne me dérange pas encore trop. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais habillé en rouge ! Au moins, le bleu c'est Serdaigle. »

« Une maison qui te conviendrait bien, » confirma le Maître des Potions. « Faites pas de bêtises, les garçons. »

« Je peux lire un livre de ta bibli en attendant ? » demanda Harry.

« Je t'en prie. »

Harry s'installa confortablement dans le canapé avec un livre de potions et se plongea dans la lecture, ignorant Malfoy. Ce dernier serra les poings avant d'abandonner et de prendre lui aussi un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque de son parrain. Enfin, leur parrain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait partager son parrain avec Potter ! Mais Severus avait été catégorique. Il ne choisirait pas entre les deux. Et il prenait Harry Potter à sa charge parce qu'il n'avait plus personne et que là où il vivait, il était en danger. Drago avait demandé à son père et ce dernier le lui avait confirmé.

Les choses changeaient ... Et ils devaient tous faire avec.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Une Famille**

Severus laissa entrer ses deux filleuls dans son appartement le matin de Noël. Ils se supportaient de mieux en mieux, ne se lançant que quelques pics cinglantes sur la journée. Au moins, cela ne dégénérait plus en duel de sorciers maintenant. Duel qu'Harry gagnait toujours haut la main. Il était vraiment avancé...

Severus avait discuté avec ses collègues pour le tester et voir si cela valait la peine qu'il continue à suivre les cours. Du moins ceux de deuxième année. Peut-être le faire sauter quelques classes ... Ou lui proposer un enseignement plus adapté à ses connaissances et compétences. Il savait déjà que pour les potions, Harry pouvait déjà devenir son apprenti pour passer ses maîtrises. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était pour le reste...

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans son canapé et Harry observait le sapin de Noël. Severus pouvait voir le fin sourire éclairer son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Il appréciait de voir le garçon s'ouvrir un peu et éprouver quelque chose d'autre que de la méfiance, de la colère et de l'indifférence.

Le Maître des Potions s'installa dans son fauteuil favori et tendit le bras sous le sapin juste à côté de lui. Il ramassa les deux paquets qu'il avait prévus et les tendit à ses filleuls, le vert et argent pour Drago, le rouge et or pour Harry.

« Les couleurs de Gryffondor, » ricana le blond.

« Je n'ai fait que me baser sur les maisons de vos parents pour les différencier, Drago, » soupira Severus. « Tes parents sont des Serpentards, ceux d'Harry étaient des Gryffondors. Aussi simple que cela. »

« Et soyons sérieux, même si je suis un Serpentard, » intervint Harry. « J'ai un coté Gryffondor aussi ! Comme tout le monde. »

« Je ne suis pas un lion décérébré ! » s'offusqua le blond.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas que des Serpentards, Malfoy, » soupira le brun. « Nous avons aussi des qualités propres à d'autres maisons. L'intelligence des Serdaigles. La bravoure des Gryffondors. Il ne faut pas se baser que sur les défauts des maisons. Genre les Serdaigles sont des allumés du ciboulot et les Gryffondors des idiots téméraires. Regarde Londubat, c'est un peureux. Granger a sa place à Serdaigle, tout comme toi et moi. Et puis, ... j'ai mon côté Poufsouffle aussi ! »

« Poufsouffle ? » demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres tellement il trouvait ses paroles sages et pleines d'esprit tout en étant énoncées simplement. Il devait avouer que lui-même avait quelque part au fond de lui un fond Gryffondor. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tout tenter pour sauver Lily et sa famille.

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit un album photo avec une reliure en cuir sombre. Quand il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une photo de ses parents et lui quand il était un bébé.

« Tu m'as dit que jusqu'à l'année dernière, tu n'avais jamais vu ni entendu parler de tes parents, » expliqua le Maître des Potions. « Alors j'ai repris contact avec quelques personnes pour savoir si elles avaient des photos de tes parents, enfin ... surtout de ton père. J'en avais déjà énormément de ta mère. »

« Merci beaucoup, Severus. C'est ... »

Severus entendit l'émotion serrer la gorge de son serpent tandis que ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de larmes contenues. Il posa sa main pâle sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Il comprenait parfaitement.

« Si tu veux, je prendrais contact avec quelqu'un pour qu'il te parle de ton père. Je serais probablement incapable de te parler de lui en des termes élogieux. »

« Je veux bien oui. Merci. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fait le père de Potter, Severus ? » demanda Drago.

« Nous étions ennemis, » répondit évasivement le Maître des Potions.

« Et mon père appartenait à un groupe d'amis qui faisaient des farces douteuses et pas toujours marrantes, contrairement à celles des jumeaux Weasley. »

« Les farces des jumeaux ne sont pas marrantes ! »

« Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, » soupira Harry. « Bon d'accord, certaines laissent à désirer mais il y en a d'autres ... franchement ! Épique ! »

« Je me serais bien passé d'aider Rusard à enlever le marais du couloir du quatrième étage, » fit remarquer Severus, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est pourtant quelque chose qui pourrait être pratique dans certaines situations... »

« C'est ... pas faux, » admit lentement le plus âgé à contrecoeur.

Drago Malfoy remercia son parrain pour l'ouvrage de sortilège et se leva.

« Je dois rejoindre Blaise et Théo, » dit-il avant de les saluer.

« A plus, Malfoy, » fit simplement Harry.

« Et moi, j'ai des potions à faire pour Poppy, » ajouta Severus en se levant.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda le brun.

Le Maître des Potions sourit.

« Allez, viens. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite on pourra brasser des potions plus intéressantes que de la pimentine. »

« Encore de la pimentine ?! Les sorciers n'ont-ils pas appris à porter une écharpe en hiver ? »

La remarque fit ricaner Severus tandis qu'ils partaient tous deux pour le laboratoire privé du Maître des Potions.

xXxXxXx

A la fin de l'année, Harry resta à Poudlard tandis qu'il voyait les autres élèves partir pour prendre le train. Severus lui avait demandé de ne pas les suivre. Ils allaient rester deux jours de plus à l'école le temps que le Maître des Potions termine ses corrections et ils transplaneraient ensuite pour leur nouvelle maison.

Maison ... Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il aurait bientôt un endroit privé qu'il pourrait appeler maison. Un endroit encore plus privé qu'il pourrait appeler chambre et où il pourrait ranger ce qu'il voulait ! Il avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui et lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était plus seul. Il ne le serait plus jamais.

D'autres choses allaient changer aussi au niveau de ses études. Au vu de ses connaissances largement supérieure à celles de ses camarades, il avait été décidé qu'il suivrait les cours des cinquièmes années dorénavant, et suivraient ses cours à options en même temps que les troisièmes années puisqu'il n'avait aucune base dans les runes anciennes et juste quelques notions théoriques sur le soin aux créatures magiques. Il n'avait plus de cours de potions à suivre, il les travaillerait avec Severus durant le week-end afin de passer ses maîtrises. C'était d'ailleurs un des objectifs durant les vacances, passer son premier examen. Il deviendrait l'apprenti de son parrain et ce dernier en était très fier.

Harry sursauta légèrement quand il sentit la main de Severus sur son épaule. Il quitta la contemplation du parc de Poudlard pour plonger son regard dans les yeux onyx.

« J'ai fini. Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison. »

Le jeune Serpentard sourit et les deux prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois l'enceinte de l'école franchie, Severus tendit son bras à Harry. Ce dernier le prit directement et se sentit oppressé dans un tube étroit avant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

« Je déteste transplaner, » maugréa-t-il en se penchant en avant.

« Avec l'habitude, on ne sent plus les effets secondaires du transplanage, » lui confia le Maître des Potions en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. « Allez viens. »

Ils reprirent leur marche sur un chemin de campagne et arrivèrent devant une petite ferme réaménagée. Harry vit un troupeau d'hippogriffes non loin.

« Hmmm... il y a des Moldus dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il en fixant les créatures.

« L'habitation la plus proche se trouve à vingt-trois kilomètres, de l'autre côté du chenal. Nous sommes sur une île. »

« Mes parents possédaient une île ?! »

« Sept pour être tout à fait exact, » déclara Severus. « Tu es le dernier descendant d'une très riche et ancienne famille, Harry. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Ouais ... C'est juste bizarre... »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? » demanda l'homme.

« Je n'ai jamais rien eu pendant des années et maintenant, je peux presque tout avoir, je n'ai qu'à payer pour... c'est juste ... bizarre. »

« Et je suis très content que cela ne t'enlève rien de ton coté humble, » sourit Severus. « Ce serait peut-être quelque chose que tu devrais enseigner à Drago. »

« Ouch ... Enseigner l'humilité à Malfoy ... c'est ... aussi simple que de réveiller les morts ! »

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas impossible ! »

« Réveiller les morts non plus. On appelle ça des inferi, des zombies ou des liches en fonction du rituel. »

« Toi, tu as lu un livre de la section que je t'avais interdit ... »

« Même pas. J'ai ouvert un livre de septième année sur les créatures sombres et il y avait un chapitre sur la nécromancie. Je ne suis pas assez fou ni Gryffondor pour te désobéir, Sev. J'ai pas tellement envie de récurer des chaudrons avec une brosse à dent... »

Severus eut un sourire en coin et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul avant d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment principal.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Harry, » dit-il simplement.

Harry observa le salon puis se tourna vers son parrain. Il sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Il avait maintenant une maison et une famille. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. C'est une courte fic pour me faire une petite pause entre mes gros projets.
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.
> 
> A bientôt pour une autre aventure.
> 
> Plein de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
